Laser emitters provide laser light at specific wavelengths for optical communications transmitters and transceivers. Multiple laser emitters may be required, where the optical communications transmitters and transceivers use multiple wavelengths of light. Increasing the quantity of laser emitters increases the size of an optical device providing the laser emitters for an optical communications transmitter or transceiver. With each laser emitter requiring an alignment step to couple the laser beam to an output coupler, multiple laser emitters require multiple alignment steps, which may increase manufacture time and/or cost. The size of optical communications transmitters and transceivers has been decreasing, or staying the same, while the number of wavelengths of light desired has been increasing. Accordingly, reducing the size of an optical device providing multiple laser emitters would be advantageous. In addition, the ability to align multiple laser beams of an optical device in a single alignment step would be advantageous.